The Jones Brothers and Jolly Roger
by RuchieMR
Summary: La saison 3 s'achève, et nous sommes en droit de nous interroger sur la suite des événements. Et si c'était l'occasion pour en apprendre davantage sur notre pirate préféré? Sur sa vie alors qu'il n'était pas encore pirate? Et si un événement inattendu survenait dans la nuit, et le forçait à se replonger dans ses souvenirs d'une autre époque? D'où vient le nom de son bateau?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une nuit décidément très agitée**

La fête s'éternisait tranquillement chez Granny's, paresseusement, tandis que les invités rentraient progressivement chez eux. Après le départ de Régina, puis celui de Robin, Marianne et Roland, l'animation avait cessé, pour faire place à une nouvelle ambiance détendue. Archibald avait mystérieusement réapparu, et fut tenu au courant des événements qu'il avait manqué. Il alla rassurer Emma (« Non, non, ce n'est de la faute de personne, et tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable d'avoir sauvé une vie »), mais lui conseilla malgré tout –pour elle comme pour Régina- que Henry dorme chez Mme le Maire ce soir, et sans doute quelques autres soirs.

Henry ne fit aucune difficulté pour accepter. Après tout, le retour de Marianne à part, il avait d'autres raison de passer du temps avec sa mère : une année entière à rattraper, en fait. Et puis il ne s'en faisait pas trop pour son autre mère. Emma n'était plus seule, maintenant. Ses grands-parents mettront sans doute un peu de temps avant d'accepter le capitaine dans leur famille, mais il saurait les rendre un peu plus tolérant : qui, dans sa famille, n'avait pas été hors-la-loi ? Cette réflexion en elle-même était de l'or pur, et il se la réservait pour un moment opportun.

Pendant ce temps, ses autres grands-parents passaient une très bonne nuit de noces. Archibald et le père de Belle renvoyés, ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Rumple n'avait pas pu, à cause de sa jambe, porter très longtemps sa mariée, mais il avait insisté pour le faire le temps de passer le seuil, et une deuxième fois pour la déposer sur le lit. Entre caresses et baisers, ils rirent ensemble lorsqu'il découvrit sur Belle les dessous de Lacey.

Autre part, dans la nuit, une reine solitaire marchait, errant dans les rues désertes, éblouie par la lumière des lampes. Elle hésita longuement à trouver un habitant à interroger, mais se dissimulait derrière un mur dès qu'elle entendait des gens marchant vers la rue où elle se trouvait. Finalement, elle se replia, décidant de se créer une demeure pour la nuit, à une distance respectable de cette ville étrange. Mais alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle ne remarqua pas qu'on l'avait vu.

La rumeur se propagea, croissante, jusqu'à ce qu'on se décide enfin à prévenir les Charming. Tout le monde aidait à ranger et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque Leroy surgit comme à son habitude :

-La reine des glaces est ici !

Personne ne dit un mot, le temps d'enregistrer la nouvelle. Emma fut la première à réagir, fronçant les sourcils :

-C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se tourna vers ses parents, dont le regard affichait la stupéfaction la plus totale.

-Non… Vous plaisantez ?

-Elle a été vu dans les rues de Storybrook pas plus tard que ce soir, c'est très sérieux ! affirma Leroy, vexé.

-Leroy, comprends nous… Même pour nous, son existence est une légende, alors pour Emma, tu imagines bien que ce soit quelque chose de difficile à avaler…

Killian grimaça :

-Et bien, elle existait il y a trois cent ans, en tout cas. Je serais surpris de la voir ici, en vie, mais le Dark One et moi le sommes bien, après tout.

Toute l'attention des personnes se trouvant chez Granny's se porta sur le pirate.

-Alors elle a vraiment existé ?

-C'est vrai qu'elle vit dans un château de glace ?

-De quel pays vient-elle ?

-Oh, tout le monde se calme, intervint Emma. Il y a une chose que j'aimerai savoir, avant toute chose : est-elle dangereuse ?

-Et comment qu'elle est dangereuse ! On dit qu'elle a terrorisé tout son royaume !

-Elle aurait même décidé, sur un coup de tête, d'en faire un éternel hiver !

-Enfin, c'est ce que la légende raconte, modéra Snow. Après tout, nous ignorions avant ce soir qu'elle avait réellement existé, alors peut-être que ce que nous savons d'elle est une version déformée de l'histoire. Si elle est vraiment là, seule dans la nuit, peut-être ne sait-elle pas comment elle s'est trouvée ici. Peut-être est-elle perdue, et serait reconnaissante si nous lui offrons notre aide ?

Perplexe, Emma ne savait comment réagir, que décider de cette inquiétante présence. Il ne serait pas judicieux de juger une personne que l'on n'a jamais rencontrée. Et puis, quel que soit son passé, elle était mal placée pour jeter la pierre à quelqu'un sans raison.

-Killian ?

Il soupira.

-Je n'étais pas sur place lorsque le port d'Arendelle s'est transformé en patinoire, mais ce qui est certain c'est que la reine était directement responsable de la situation. Et peu après cela, elle aurait mystérieusement disparu.

-Étrange, tout ça, commenta Emma.

Charming s'avança :

-Attendez, personne ne se pose la question : comment est-elle arrivée ici ? Si elle a le moyen de voyager d'un monde à l'autre, ça vaut le coup de l'interroger à ce sujet, avant que les habitants de Storybrook ne paniquent et s'en prennent à elle.

Killian Jones se racla la gorge.

-J'ai ma petite idée, en fait. Emma, tu te souviens de la pièce où le Dark One nous avait envoyé ?

-Celle contenant pleins d'éléments trop dangereux pour lui ? Oh…

-Voilà. Supposons que la reine des glaces se soit trouvée parmi eux. Cela expliquerait sa disparition il y a trois cent ans, et sa réapparition ici et maintenant, alors que nous venons de rentrer de notre petit voyage temporel…

-S'il a raison, il vaudrait mieux prendre quelques précautions avant d'aller à sa rencontre, dit Charming, alors qu'il réfléchissait. Je ne vois pas trente-six solutions : allons voir Gold !

Alors que tout le monde se précipitait vers la porte, Archibald s'interposa. Il avait l'air nerveux, un peu rouge, et transpirant légèrement.

-Hum, il serait judicieux, comment dire, de ne pas se rendre chez lui. Pas maintenant.

Il poursuivit, de plus en plus gêné :

-En fait, il serait préférable de le laisser tranquille jusqu'à demain. Et, euh, peut-être la matinée ? C'est-à dire que, pour tout vous dire, je ne pense pas qu'il sera très enclin à nous aider si vous interrompez sa nuit de noces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Souvenirs d'Arendelle**

Ils en restèrent là pour la nuit. Tout le monde alla sagement se coucher, même le sauveur et le pirate. Emma avait d'abord hésité au sujet de la suite qu'allait prendre les opérations. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le couloir d'un hôtel, après tout, et avaient chacun une chambre. Henry passait la nuit chez Régina, ils ne seraient donc pas dérangés. Mais tout était encore trop neuf pour Emma, et presque trop beau pour être vrai. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler leur relation. Surprise et soulagée, elle entendit Killian –son _petit copain !_\- lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et s'en aller sans l'ombre d'une ambigüité. Il avait compris sans qu'un mot soit prononcé, sans qu'un geste soit esquissé. Elle avait besoin d'espace, et il lui en donnait.

Emma s'allongea sur son lit. Les contes de fées étaient entrés dans sa vie sans crier garde, mais c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle commençait à s'imaginer dedans. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait pris la décision de rester à Storybrook, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle s'était vue dans le livre, une princesse à un bal, dansant avec son cavalier. Elle n'était même jamais allée à un bal de promo…

Pour une fois, Emma voulait espérer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'intéressait à une personne et voulait croire que l'aventure valait le coup. Ne l'avait-il pas suivi dans le passé ? N'avait-il pas échangé son Jolly Roger juste pour la retrouver ?

La reine des glaces pouvait attendre demain. Cette nuit, la fille de Blanche-Neige et du prince Charmant s'endormit en sentant son cœur fondre…

Plusieurs chambres plus loin, un pirate tout aussi fondu mais bien moins positif avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. La chance lui souriait enfin ! Emma le voyait enfin, lui, l'homme d'honneur qui se dissimulait derrière le pirate joli cœur, et voilà que des souvenirs dont il se serait bien passé lui revenaient à la surface.

Inconsolable, Kilian n'était alors qu'un petit garçon dont son héros de père venait de lui tourner le dos. Lorsque Liam et lui l'avaient rencontré, il avait fait irruption chez eux, tandis que leur mère se mourrait. Une lettre froissée dans la main, il s'était d'abord emporté contre celle qui avait tout mis en œuvre pour élever seule ses deux fils. Mais il avait fini par les prendre sous son aile en les prenant à bord de son bateau, alors les deux frères se prirent de passion pour la mer. Cette découverte leur avait fait oublier momentanément la perte de leur mère, jusqu'à ce que la trahison de leur père les ramena sur terre –au propre comme au figuré.

C'est au port d'Arendelle qu'ils mirent pied à terre, lorsque leur pirate de père les avait laissé tomber. Il faisait bon à vivre dans ce royaume, et ils n'avaient nulle part où aller, aussi Liam décida d'y élire résidence. Il travailla dur pour subvenir à leurs besoins, accumulant les petits boulots de tout genre. Kilian était admiratif de la force de caractère de Liam : celui-ci s'était démené non seulement pour leur survie, mais aussi pour lui donner une enfance heureuse. Il était le genre de personne qui s'attirait les bonnes grâces de son entourage. Même les truands du coin le respectaient et laissaient tranquille les deux frères.

Et c'est au carrefour d'une ruelle que la bonne étoile leur sourit : Jolly Roger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre**

Killian ne se souvint pas à partir de quand il s'endormit. Toujours est-il que les souvenirs de son passé prirent la forme du rêve, jaillissant avec d'autant plus d'éclat.

Revenant d'un travail laborieux mais bien payé, Liam se dirigeait vers le port, où son frère et lui résidaient. N'ayant personne pour garder Killian, celui-ci l'avait accompagné sur son lieu de travail, et il se trouvait donc à ses côtés. C'est lui qui le premier entendit un cri. Se précipitant vers sa source, ils eurent une vision des plus déconcertantes : une demoiselle avec deux malfrats en détresse. En effet, si les deux avaient voulu s'en prendre à la jeune femme, ils le regrettaient lourdement désormais.

L'un était à terre, et se tenait douloureusement la main – le cri venait sans doute de lui. Le deuxième était debout, les bras devant lui en guise de protection, regardant la femme d'un air terrifié. Celle-ci avait le regard farouche, et sa démarche était pleine d'arrogance.

\- Sois reconnaissant, je te laisse reprendre tes esprits. Mais si jamais tu recroise mon chemin, je te referais voir ces horreurs au centuple. Et toi, fit-elle à celui qui se relevait, tu sauras qu'il ne faut jamais poser la main sur une frêle demoiselle sans défense. Tu as eu de la chance que j'écrase ta main, au lieu de te faire ce que j'ai fait à ton copain. Maintenant disparaissez.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils décampèrent sous les yeux de foudre de la demoiselle, jusqu'à ce que Liam s'approche d'elle et qu'elle ne se retourne pour lui faire face. Elle n'avait pas paru se rendre compte de leur présence, pourtant elle ne manifesta aucune surprise.

\- J'ignore le début de l'histoire, mais il semblerait que nous arrivions trop tard, commença Liam.

\- Pour m'aider ? Pff ! Comme si j'avais besoin d'un joli cœur pour me sauver.

\- Non, visiblement.

Killian regardait tour à tour le sourire de son frère et le regard de la jeune femme. Lorsque celle-ci reporta son attention sur lui, ses traits s'adoucirent.

\- Et toi, petit homme, tu comptais en venir aux poings avec mes opposants ? Comme c'est courageux.

\- Mon petit frère est du genre à agir avec son cœur avant sa tête. Pas toujours de façon intelligente, mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

\- Comme c'est touchant.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se décidaient à en rester là. Aussi la demoiselle ajouta :

\- Est-ce que … ce valeureux petit garçon me ferait l'honneur de m'escorter jusqu'à la taverne du port ?

\- Cela peut s'arranger. A la condition que je vous escorte tous les deux, par exemple.

\- Ma foi, cela me semble envisageable.

Tous les trois marchèrent côte à côte. Le jeune Killian s'endormit vite sur un banc de la taverne tandis que son grand frère et la jeune femme tenaient une discussion animée. Si Liam lui raconta leurs mésaventures, la mystérieuse demoiselle dit très peu sur son passé avant Arendelle. Lors des présentations, elle révéla néanmoins que son nom était Jolly Roger.


End file.
